1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video delivery terminal, a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and a video delivery method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video delivery systems, such as video conferencing systems, in which each of remote sites displays an image(s) of the other site(s) by transferring images between the remote sites, are known. Some type of such video delivery systems displays a cropped image, which is an image cropped from a wide-angle image taken with a wide-angle camera of a video delivery terminal. An example of a video delivery system of this type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-222816 (Patent Document 1).
However, such a video delivery system has a problem that, because settings for exposure and the like of a cropped image cropped from a wide-angle image are set with reference to settings for exposure and the like of the other areas of the wide-angle image, the settings can be inappropriate.